


If Katniss was a fangirl

by Jilienemily



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilienemily/pseuds/Jilienemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my beloved friend Any challenged me for an Everlark drabble.  The promt was "Katniss!Fangirl" so I made up a super stupid thing I keep laughing my ass off about. And I decided to share it since yeah, hell its funny. <br/>Enjoy Katniss as Peetas fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Katniss was a fangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamenart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamenart/gifts).



I licked my lips in excitement as I opened the brand new Issue of Panvogue. I knew he would be in there somewhere. So while I was rushing through the colorful pictures of Models and Actors and Victors I was looking for one person only. When I opened one of the middle pages he suddenly was there and I shrieked. Gale looked up from his military magazine. “Seriously Katniss? That guy again?” he snarled at me and I hissed at him. “You just don’t know him like I do. He’s my baby...” I sighed in utter adoration and my finger trailed over the scars that were visible on his trained Chest. “He is such a handsome victor don’t you think Madge?” my one and only friend peeked up from her needle work and nodded. “Totally. He’s almost hotter than Finnick Odair.” She giggled. “Almost? He IS hotter! He’s so handsome and strong… do you remember how he just threw that spear and it pierced right through Catos Chest?” I asked excitedly and grinned at Madge who rolled her eyes. “I will always be team Finnick.” She sighed theatrically. “Nah, team Peeta!” I yelled and marveled at the full body shot of him, wearing nothing and just holding a loaf of bread in front of his manhood. “I wonder how much there is that they had to use such a big bread.” I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows which made Gale groan in desperation and eventually get up, mumbling about stupid girls and that a tiny bun would’ve done as well. But I just imagined what that bread might be covering. And given that seductive look he threw at the camera I just couldn’t wait to finally meet him at the tour. I would dress up as a Career and ask him if he’d like to sink his Spear into me. I had paid for a full meet and greet with a signed Photo afterwards. This would be one of the biggest events in District 12 where literally nothing ever happened. “I think Gale doesn’t like it that you like that guy so much.” Madge giggled and I frowned at her. “Ew stop it. Gale is like... my cousin or something. Besides I think he has a thing for you.” I bumped my elbow into her side and we both laughed. “No way, my heart belongs to Finnick and if Annie won’t share I’ll just go down for a triple.” She chuckled and I burst out laughing. “God Madge you’re so naughty.” But then I remembered what I wanted to do with Peeta Mellark if I should ever get close enough and I nearly blushed. “Oh Peeta… you perfect little shit.” I sighed again and kissed the magazine.


End file.
